Just Another Play
by PeppermintWolfs
Summary: Gold and Silver are being forced to acknowledge their feelings for each other thanks to Blue's "stupid" play ideas. Gold doesn't really understand them and Silver is just in denial. And then there's Crystal... Preciousmetal, hinted Original, and one-sided Mangaquest.
1. Chapter 1

**Pepper: So, I know this is probably gonna be lame, but I really wanted to try putting the characters in the intro. It just seemed like a fun idea. So prepare for lameness!  
Gold: Whatever. Like _I_ can be considered _lame.  
_Silver: Shuddup, loser. ****-_-  
Pepper: Be nice, please! Do the disclaimer and stuffs! :D  
Gold: Pepper don't own Pokemon! If she did, the anime would feature me as the main character because I'm just awesome like that! :D  
Silver: And the manga would have lots of Originalshipping and Preciousmetalshipping and Ruby would tell Sapphire that he does remember confessing to her. .  
Gold: This story contains yaoi or shounen ai - whichever you wanna call it - so if ya don't like, don't read! :D  
Silver: That was lame.  
Gold: Not as lame as your face.  
Pepper: Guys! D: Anyway, I heard of this brownie system thing where you people give characters and/or me brownies, and I'd keep a tally. You have to give a reason, though, or your brownie doesn't count.  
Gold: Yeah, so read and review and give me lots of brownies! :D**

* * *

"I love you, I promise!"

"I hate you."

"Please, Silver, listen to me! I can explain everything!"

"I don't need you explanation."

"You don't understand; you're making assumptions!"

"Assumptions? I can see, and I know what I saw."

"Please, just let me explain! She –"

"I don't want or need your explanations, Gold!" Silver spun around and stalked into her home on the dimly lit street, slamming the door as he went. Gold moved to follow, his hand outstretched to grasp the knob.

"Cut! Alright guys, that was great! The only problem was that you didn't use the names in the script." Blue called; her hands were on her hips in a displeased gesture. Gold wiped away the tears he'd summoned for the act.

"But Silver doesn't like his name. He says if I ever call him Lucille, he'll shoot me with something dangerous." Gold replied. Blue shook her head irritably.

"Speaking of _Lucille_; Silver get your butt back in here!" She shouted. The door swung open and Silver stomped back in.

"This is stupid. Why do you need to do this dumb play anyway?" He snapped. Blue was about to reply, but Gold cut her off.

"What I don't understand is why Silver and I are playing the two lovers. We're both guys!" He exclaimed.

"We ran out of girls, and Silver looks girliest of the guys." Blue said, ignoring Silver's question.

"I do not!" Silver snapped.

"There's always Red. He's pretty girly for Green." Yellow grumbled as she walked by. She'd been mad ever since Red left her for Green. Blue shot her a glare.

"For Green, maybe, but he has his pride to uphold in front of strangers." Blue muttered.

"And Silver doesn't!" Yellow shouted from wherever she'd gone.

"Doesn't what?" Gold asked. Apparently he hadn't been paying the least bit of attention.

"I have pride!" Silver insisted.

"What? No you don't." Gold said with an incredulous look in Silver's direction.

"Silver!" Blue exclaimed.

"What!" He answered exasperatedly.

"You made his nose bleed!" She shrieked.

"It's not even that much!" He snapped.

"He's freakin' bleeding! It doesn't matter how badly!" She exclaimed. Silver's reply was cut off as a still-sort've-bleeding Gold grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked down _hard_. Silver ended on his back while Gold stood over him apathetically with his hands in his pockets. Silver sat up and threw him a venomous look, but Blue intervened before any more fighting could occur.

"Hey, hey! I can't have my main characters beating each other up! I need you to stay pretty." She said moving between them as Silver stood up. The red-head simply continued his You-Will-Die glare, and Gold answered with a spiteful grin. His nose had stopped bleeding, but dried blood was encrusted around the area and over his lips. He didn't seem to notice.

"Blue, I found your kissing scene!" Yellow cried, running up to Blue excitedly.

"Kissing scene…?" Silver hissed through clenched teeth. Blue gave the poor girl a murderous glare.

"Yes. Thank you, _Yellow_." She growled out. Gold looked panicked.

"I'm not kissing him." Silver said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"Look, Silver, it's only –" Blue started.

"I can't have my first kiss with Silver!" Gold interrupted.

"Because I'm a boy?"

"No, because you're Silver!" Gold looked ready to throw a tantrum over it. Yellow looked amused. Blue was snickering into her hands.

"So you'd kiss a boy if it weren't me?" Silver smirked. Gold was having one of his I-Will-Spout-Truth-I-Wouldn't-Normally-Because-I'm-Too-Upset-To-Notice moments.

"I guess so, but you aren't another boy; you're my rival, so I don't want to kiss you!" Gold snapped.

"So you'd kiss a stranger rather than someone you know?" Silver looked annoyed as he said this.

"Well, it'd depend on the person I know and the stranger, I guess –Wait, why do you care! I thought you didn't want to kiss me either!" Gold snapped, moving to stand nose to nose. Or he tried. Even on his toes, his nose only reached Silver's chin. Though, that could be attributed to the fact that Silver had stiffened up and was leaning slightly away.

"I don't. I just find it odd you'd choose a stranger over a friend. Now get you disgusting face away from mine!" The red-head spat. Gold flinched as though he'd been hit or was expecting to be.

"He's just afraid he might kiss you." Yellow teased, her old personality making its rare appearance. Silver shot her an angry look, but she ignored him and rested a hand on Gold's shoulder.

"Let's get you cleaned up." She said gently and led Gold out of the room. Silver glared after them.

"Aw, is little Lucille jealous?" Blue teased.

"Don't call me that." Silver grumbled.

"What? Jealous? Or Lucille?" She grinned ferally.

"Both." He snapped, sitting in a chair to the side.

"I think you _are_ jealous." She teased.

"And _I_ think Green might be onto something when he calls you 'Pesky Woman.'" Silver muttered. Blue feigned a look of hurt.

"I'm not pesky. I'm a genius!" She exclaimed, striking a heroic type pose. Silver gave her an irritated look.

"What are you plotting now?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing…"

"The last time you did something as ridiculous as this play and called yourself a genius, you got Red and Green together, and turned Yellow into a bitch." Silver said.

"The Yellow part was unintentional. And I'm not plotting anything!" She insisted.

"Come off it. Which unlucky couple are planning to mash together?" Silver said. Blue grinned in a conniving manner.

"Oh, you'll see." She said darkly. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said. Blue suddenly returned to normal.

"Go get Gold. You guys need to practice some more. While you do that, I'm going to give Red and Sapphire their lines for the scene after your big fight." She ordered before turning and waltzing off. Silver stood up with a huff and stalked off in the direction of the bathroom. _How long does it take to clean away dried blood? He should have been back on his own by now._

Upon reaching the bathroom Silver pushed open the door to find Yellow practically straddling Gold in an attempt to make him hold still so she could clean his face. Every touch of the wet cloth sent pain through the majority of his face. His nose wasn't broken, but it was close; possibly fractured.

"Hey, Yellow. You should take those to Blue. She was going to give them to Red and Sapphire, I think." Silver said, motioning to the abandoned scripts on the counters. He couldn't keep the irritated note out of his voice. Yellow jumped in surprise and Gold let out a pain-filled yelp as her hand bumped against his nose.

"Okay, just let me finish up here." She replied with a wide-eyed stare in Silver's direction. She didn't seem to realize the awkwardness of her position. Gold did, and his face was turning red.

"I'll handle it. Go quick. She'll be annoyed." Silver replied. Yellow stood, gathered the papers, then made to leave, but stopped in the doorway.

"You won't beat him up any more, will you?" She asked with a harsh glare at Silver.

"No! Just go, before Blue has a nervous breakdown because she can't find her scripts!" Silver said, frustrated. Yellow turned around and flounced off, calling for Blue rather loudly. Silver then turned to Gold, who gave him a paranoid look. Silver picked up the cloth Yellow had attempted to use and became further irritated with her when he discovered it was freezing cold.

He walked to one of the nearby sinks and set the faucet to warm. He drained the cloth of the cold water and soaked it anew with warm, then drained it again so it was only damp. He turned back to Gold, who was still giving him a paranoid look from his position on the floor. Silver knelt down in front of him, the cloth in one hand, while the other rested on Gold's shoulder.

"Just try to hold still, okay?" He murmured. Gold nodded once and sucked in a breath, squeezing his eyes shut. He expected Silver to be rough about it, just to spite him, so he didn't expect it when the cloth was ever so gently pressed to his lips and the area just below his nose. It didn't hurt yet, but Silver hadn't gotten to the part he'd actually punched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pepper: Hey, guys! I'm back! :D**

**Silver: Duh. 'Cause that wasn't already completely obvious.**

**Gold: Sheddup, Silver. You're just mad 'cause you play the girl. :P**

**Silver: *appears to be trying to strangle Gold without success...***

**Pepper: Um...Okay...This is a yaoi, so if you don't like it don't read it. And, uh...*glances nervously at Silver and Gold because they still fightin'* I don't own Pokemon. o_o Silver, stop that! D: *goes to break up the fight***

* * *

_He expected Silver to be rough about it, just to spite him, so he didn't expect it when the cloth was ever so gently pressed to his lips and the area just below his nose. It didn't hurt yet, but Silver hadn't gotten to the part he'd actually punched._

When he did get to the tip of his nose, Gold made a small noise in the back of his throat, but managed not to flinch away. He opened one eye just enough to see Silver's facial expression. It was one of complete and utter concentration. A few more moments passed silently before Silver pulled away.

"There. All clean." He said, pulling Gold up with him as he stood. "Blue wants us." He added as more of an afterthought.

"What does it look like?" Gold asked. Silver paused in the doorway, looking back.

"What?" He asked, looking slightly peeved as opposed to the almost gentle look from a few moments ago. Gold shrank back under his gaze.

"My nose; how does it look?" He inquired.

"Purplish-red." Silver replied as he left and headed towards where Blue would be waiting. Gold hurried after him.

"Is it really noticeable?" He asked. Silver gave him a sidelong glance.

"Yes. It looks awful. I can barely stand to look at it." He snapped.

"Well, it's your fault, asshole!" Gold exclaimed, looking hurt. Silver gave him a surprised look, but it quickly faded, and he sighed.

"I was being sarcastic. I only noticed the color because I saw it up close when I was cleaning it. From a distance, you just look a little sunburnt." He muttered, glaring straight ahead.

"Oh…" Gold stared at the ground, suddenly feeling guilty for his outburst. Then another thought occurred to him.

"How do I explain being sunburnt on just my nose?" He snapped.

"How about you just tell people that you were annoying me and I punched you, you little twit!" Silver hissed. Gold couldn't reply because both boys' attention had been captured by Blue.

"Why would you leave Silver alone with him? He's probably dead now! You idiot! Go get- Silver! Gold! There you are! What took you so long! Hurry up to the set; we have only a little over half an hour left!" She exclaimed, quickly switching from yelling at Yellow to yelling at her two "star" actors. She roughly pushed them forward, and Silver groaned exasperatedly.

"That's way too much time left for this crap." He said. Gold mumbled something under his breath that no one could really make out.

"Oh, get over yourselves! This is my career on the line!" Blue snapped, shoving them onto the set where Sapphire was already waiting.

"I'd like to point out that you said the same thing about the book you wrote that got Red and Green together, but was a complete and utter failure otherwise, but you didn't really seem to care…" Silver grumbled.

"Shut up, and go to your places. We're going over the fight scene so that you can use the right names this time." The brunette snapped. Gold shot a nervous look Silver's way. The redhead gave him an I-Dare-You kind of look. Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"If Silver tries to protest in any way, I'll tell Ruby that he wants his advice in fashion." She said with a feral grin. Silver stalked to his offstage position irritably, and Gold looked slightly more relaxed.

"Please, get into place!" Blue shouted from her director's chair. Gold scrambled for the stool at the fake bar counter, and Sapphire took a seat at another table onstage where Red and Yellow were acting as background people for the time being.

"Alright, go! I mean, uh…Action!" Blue called. Immediately, Sapphire jumped into her part and was someone completely different. She eyed Gold from her place at the table, who was unaware and watching the "door" to the bar. She licked her lips as she stood and sashayed her way over to Gold with a predatory smile.

"Well, well, if it isn't Todd? I'm surprised to see you here after last time." She said in a velvety voice. Gold didn't look at her fully, but rather from the side. A sparing glance that reminded him of what Silver did all the time.

"I'm waiting for someone." He said, trying to convey irritancy and disgust. Sapphire frowned, her eyes narrowing.

"That pretty redhead you spoke so fondly of last time I seduced you? Ha! You haven't got a chance with her!" She spat. He turned to fully face her, feeling anger well up in him.

"And what makes you so sure?" He snapped. Sapphire's predatory grin returned.

"Didn't you know? She has a fiancé." She practically purred, leaning in close. Gold expression turned to one of disbelief and confusion.

"You're lying." He growled. She was practically in his lap now, threatening to send them both tumbling from the barstool.

"Am I? Why don't you ask her?" The woman's lips were a mere hair's breadth away, but they never reached their destination. The "door" swung open, revealing the aforementioned redhead. Sapphire remained in Gold's lap, though he'd turned his head away the moment the door swung open. She gave the other woman an irritated stare. Gold hesitated before he said the next line, praying that Silver wouldn't kill him.

"Lucille…" Gold trailed off. Silver adopted the pissed look that he normally had on his face – which wasn't very womanly. Then he turned and stormed off, back the way he'd come. Gold shoved Sapphire off and chased after him.

"Scene change!" Blue called. Emerald moved from his place as the bartender and helped Sapphire up. Gold came trotting back to the onstage area with a fuming Silver close behind.

"Silver, be sure to save your violent tendencies for when we aren't rehearsing, okay?" Blue said as she turned to talk to Red, who was in charge of the backstage crew. The redhead gave Gold one last murderous look before flopping down in a chair.

"Alright, next scene!" Blue shouted as soon as everything was in place. Silver groaned and moved onstage with Gold following. They quickly took their places.

"And…Action!"

"Wait, Lucille! Stop!" Gold begged.

"Why are you chasing after me? Go back to your bar-slut!" Silver snapped, stopping under a streetlamp, "Obviously, she's more important than I am."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Gold insisted. Silver turned his head away pettily.

"From what I can tell, it's the truth." He snapped. Gold gave him an incredulous look as he began to walk away. For a moment he didn't move, then he raced after him.

"I love you, I promise!"

"I hate you."

"Please, Lucille, listen to me! I can explain!"

"I don't need your explanation."

"You don't understand! You're making assumptions!"

"Assumptions? I'm not blind and I know what I saw!" Silver had stopped outside the door to his "home."

"Please just let me explain! She…"

"I don't want or need your explanation, Todd!" Silver cut him off before spinning around and stalking into his home on the dimly lit street. The door slammed as she went. Gold moved to follow, reaching out to grasp the knob. It was locked.

"Lucille…Open the door." Gold said, leaning against it.

"Fuck off."

"Cut! Silver, what the hell!" Blue exclaimed.

"What!" Came his irritated reply.

"You know what! Follow the script!"

"Fine!"

"Alright, pick up where you left off. Ready…Action!"

"Lucille, open the door." Gold repeated, leaning against the barrier.

"No."

"Just, please; hear me out!" He whined pitifully.

"Desperation, Gold, desperation!" Blue berated him. He gave a quick nod.

"Fine." The lock clicked, and Gold opened the door and closed it as he walked in.

* * *

**Gold: Wow, Silver, you were so lame. :P  
Pepper: Stop trying to pick fights. o_o *sitting on Silver*  
Silver: *pissed off face*  
Pepper: Anyway, no one has any brownies yet-  
Gold: DON'T YOU GUYS LOVE ME! WHY CAN'T I HAVE ANY BROWNIES! TnT  
Silver: *somehow escaped and sits on Gold* 'Cause no one likes you. Sheddup. =_=  
Pepper: ...ANYWAY. No one has any brownies yet, so please review and leave brownies for SOMEBODY or Gold will have a mental breakdown and die. His words not mine. o_o  
Gold: I did not say that! e_e  
Silver: Just shut up and let them leave already!  
Gold: t(=_=t)  
Silver: ...Really? =_=  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gold: Hey, guess what! I got the first brownie! So there, Silver! *sticks tongue out and noms on brownie***

**Pepper: Gold said thank you to YamiHita for the brownie, but he's too busy eating it to tell you himself.**

**Silver: He's going to get fat. And I'm going to laugh.**

**Pepper: ...That's...wonderful, Silver...o.O Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, and as one of us has said before, this is a yaoi/boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.**

**Silver: Here's your brownie count.  
****Tally:**  
_**Gold - l** (Because he asked for one, and 'cause he's cute, but don't tell Gold. o3o)_

**Pepper: Please read and review. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

"_Just, please; hear me out!" He whined pitifully._

"_Desperation, Gold, desperation!" Blue berated him. He gave a quick nod._

"_Fine." The lock clicked, and Gold opened the door and closed it as he walked in._

**(-o-) (-o-) (-o-)**

"Cut! Scene change!" Blue ordered. Gold came out from behind the door first.

"We don't have the script for the next scene." He said.

"I do. Take the script with you." Blue said, holding out two packets. Gold took one and skimmed through it.

"It's a kiss scene." He stated. His face was starting to turn red.

"Well, yeah; naturally. Where's Silver?" She asked.

"Sulking. Can't we just stop rehearsal early?" Gold grumbled.

"No. Give this to Silver, and make sure he knows where he's supposed to be. I know the script's new, but try to use feeling." Blue ordered. Silver had moved and was standing irritably in front of the set while the backstage crew set it up. Gold ambled over and absently handed him his copy of the script.

"Why do you look like a deer in headlights?" Silver muttered.

"You'll find out." Gold scoffed. Silver rolled his eyes. The backstage crew finished up, and Blue ordered them out of the way.

"Alright, places you two. Silver quit giving me that look and sit on that couch. _Now_, Silver, we only have fifteen more minutes." Blue snapped. Silver glared at Gold suspiciously, having not read over the script, yet. The other gave him a helpless look.

"Ready? Action!" Blue shouted.

"Lucille?" Gold pretended not to know exactly where Silver was, and looked around. The stage had been set to look like a small living room. A small, but nice TV sat directly across from cream colored couch. Silver sat on the couch looking somewhere between mildly upset and bored.

"So, I let you in. Explain away." He said. He was supposed to sound angry, but Lucille's actor just sounded bored. Gold gave him an irritated look.

"Nice effort, Silver," He muttered before adding more loudly, "Blue, we need time to practice this."

"But we've got ten minutes left! Just do a quick run through on it." Blue whined.

"I can't act if he won't get into his part." Gold shot a look at Silver as he said this. Blue rubbed her temples.

"Please, just fight your way through it, and Silver _try_ to make an effort of some kind. I really want to get to a certain part of the scene." She ground out. Silver stood with a roll of his eyes and faced Gold. The latter took that as his cue to continue.

"Lucille, that woman came onto _me_. I would never intentionally hurt you, especially not like that." Gold said, trying to sound comforting. It was hard when Silver looked like someone who was angry rather than someone who wanted to be comforted.

"Prove it." Silver spat.

"Silver, I know it's probably a new concept to you, but your character is not as angry as she is hurt!" Blue yelled. Silver just rolled his eyes. Gold glanced at the script, then at Silver, then at Blue, then back at the script. This repeated for a few moments longer, Gold turning redder and redder by the second.

"Don't pull a muscle, idiot, it's just a line." Silver hissed out. Blue was getting more agitated as she waited for Gold to follow along with the script.

"Do you even read the other lines on the paper?" Gold whispered back irritably. Silver glanced down at the script, and turned slightly pink himself.

"So? What are you waiting for? Just get it over with before Blue starts yelling again." He muttered.

"There's no way I can do this. Besides, you're…" Gold trailed off, glaring to the side.

"I'm what?" Silver snapped.

"You're too tall…" Gold said. Silver almost didn't catch it.

"Wait, so you're stalling because of your non-existent man-pride?" Silver asked.

"Okay, guys, I'm sure your whisper-conversation is lovely, but we're kind of short on time here." Blue called out before Gold could reply. He jumped and stared at her helplessly. He could tell by her expression that she knew exactly what part of the scene they were on. Silver watched Gold warily, waiting to see if he'd go through with it.

Finally, Gold stepped towards Silver, put both hands on his shoulders, pulled him down, and brushed his lips against his for barely a second. Then, without even glancing at Silver, he turned to Blue.

"He's too tall." He stated, attempting to calmly explain to Blue why this scene wouldn't work. She shrugged.

"So? Lots of girls are taller than the guys they date." She pointed out. Gold looked frustrated.

"But I don't date girls who are taller than me! It's weird!" He exclaimed. Silver coughed, though it sounded suspiciously like, "Height complex." Either way he was ignored. Again.

"Come _on_, Gold, try to open your mind a little; broaden your…" Suddenly Blue cut herself off. _What if I've interpreted this all wrong? _Her eyes grew huge as she worked it all out in her mind. _Of course! Silver would _never _lose to Gold willingly! I've done all of this wrong! _She came back down to Earth to find Red standing in front of Silver with Gold sitting up on the floor behind him, looking stunned.

"Why'd you do that! You probably did break his nose this time!" Red was saying. Silver just looked annoyed.

"No. I aimed for his cheek."

"That is beside the point!" Red exclaimed. Blue decided to intervene. She pulled Gold to his feet as she prepared to yell at the both of them because, more than likely, Gold instigated the whole thing.

"What are you two doing!" She demanded.

"While you were off in wonderland, he had the nerve to tell me my kissing sucks." Silver replied. Red rolled his eyes.

"I believe his exact words were: 'It's a good thing you look as good as you do because you can't kiss.' In which case, I would have taken the compliment and ignored the insult." He said.

"I didn't hit that hard anyway. He only fell because he tripped over his own feet." Silver snapped, choosing to ignore Red. It was true though, mostly. He hadn't been planning to hit him very hard in the first place, and Gold had moved out of range anyway, even if he tripped over his own feet in the process. In all honesty, Silver hadn't touched him at all, but he wasn't going to admit he missed.

"Just control your petty anger, Silver, before you kill him," Blue said exasperatedly, "And I've decided to switch you guys. Silver will play Todd, and Gold will play Lucille."

"I don't wanna be the girl!" Gold spoke for the first time since Silver tried to punch him. Blue waved her hand dismissively.

"I don't recall asking you what you wanted. Do you remember me asking you something like that? What about you, Silver? No? Good, because I didn't," She said sarcastically, "Now, all of you go home and practice your lines. We get another two hours tomorrow." She ordered. Gold shot Silver and irritated look. The redhead's expression was unreadable. Utter silence fell over the theater as the teens cleaned up and gathered their things.

* * *

**Gold: I do not always start our fights.**

**Silver: Yeah, you do. You say too many stupid things.**

**Gold: Whatever. You're just mad because I got a brownie. **

**Silver: I hope you get fat.**

**Gold: Like that'll ever happen. *puffs out his cheeks and tries to look angry***

**Silver: Stop that. =_=**

**Pepper: ...Um...Don't forget to review...? And leave brownies while you're at it...o.O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gold: Hey, what? It hasn't even been a day yet...Don't tell me...o_o**

**Silver: She's on a writing spree. o_o**

**Gold: Oh, God, why? D:**

**Pepper: Whut? :D Anyway, it's amazing right? Twice in one day! I feel epic! I've been writing non-stop since forever, and I finally decided to go ahead and type up some of what I wrote. :3 Oh and lucky for you guys, more brownies came! There's one for everyone this time. Except the side characters... :D**

**Gold: Omnomnomnom. :I**

**Silver: :I**

**Pepper: Thank you to OrangePyroManiac for our brownies this round. :3**

**Gold: I wanna do the Brownie Count! :D  
Tally:  
Gold: ll**  
**Silver: l  
Pepper: l**  
_(All because they loved the story...I think that was the reason...)_

**Pepper: And we got a whole box of brownies from thesecretkeeper11! Thank you! :D Oh my God, you guys who are actually reading this, I love you. Thanks so much.**

**Gold: Why wouldn't they read it? I'm in it, and everyone loves me. :3 By the way, Pepper doesn't own Pokemon, and this story has yaoi/boyxboy in case you haven't noticed already...Nowgivemethatboxofbrowies,I'mgoingtoeatthemall. o3o**

**Pepper: Silver, don't let him eat the whole box! D: Enjoy the story you guys, I have to go restrain Gold now. o_o**

* * *

"_I don't recall asking you what you wanted. Do you remember me asking you something like that? What about you, Silver? No? Good, because I didn't," She said sarcastically, "Now, all of you go home and practice your lines. We get another two hours tomorrow." She ordered. Gold shot Silver and irritated look. The redhead's expression was unreadable. Utter silence fell over the theater as the teens cleaned up and gathered their things._

**(-o-) (-o-) (-o-)**

Red was the first to leave with Yellow and Sapphire not far behind. Gold left with Silver, asking if they could work together on learning their new lines and Blue guessed that he (grudgingly) agreed because Gold was grinning. Emerald left soon after that with Ruby talking to him about the costumes he was working on for the play, and Wally brought up the rear.

"Everything is going according to plan." Blue said to herself, "By the time we perform this play for real, everything will be perfect." She did a fangirl squeal, snatched up her bag with all her scripts, and went running out the door.

**(-o-) (-o-) (-o-)**

Gold gave Silver a sidelong glance. The redhead was staring straight, ahead though he glanced over at Gold fleetingly as though he could feel the other's gaze on him. _I never noticed before, but his hair is kinda pretty…It looks soft, too. Whoa, that was a weird thought._ Gold pushed them away. He did not want to think about how pretty Silver's hair was.

"Is there a reason as to why you're staring at me?" Silver asked pointedly. He was looking at Gold through his peripheral vision, as if he couldn't be bothered to actually look at him. This was when Gold realized he was openly staring at Silver, and he flinched and looked away quickly.

"No." He made a face that looked something like a pout and his cheeks had turned light pink. He didn't catch the small smile on Silver's part that quickly turned back into a frown. It was silent for a moment.

"Was the kiss really bad?" Silver asked suddenly. Gold turned pinker, on the verge of being red.

"I don't know," He muttered, "I wasn't really paying attention." Silver looked a little peeved, but said nothing. The silence continued until they reached the apartment Silver shared with Green. Gold shared an apartment with Red on the other side of the complex. Green was currently sprawled across a sofa facing a TV on the wall across from it.

"Red?" He inquired without sitting up to look.

"Guess again." Silver said flatly, tossing his bag down by the door. Gold let his own bag drop next to Silver's. Green sat up and turned to give them a grin.

"Oh, hey. Why're you here?" He asked Gold.

"He wanted help learning his lines for the stupid play Blue's putting on." Silver answered for him. Gold tossed him an irritated look.

"Silver wanted help learning his lines, too." Gold added.

"Oh, really?" Green said. Silver narrowed his eyes at the feral grin slowly making its way across Green's face.

"Yes, really. And whatever you're about to ask, no." Silver snapped.

"Aw, but I want to see you perform!" Green exclaimed.

"No." Silver ground out.

"But you're so good at being the romantic guy types!"

"Shut up! You only ever saw me in a skit once!"

"Once was all it took." Green said, flopping back onto the couch to watch his TV show again before Silver could throw something at him. Gold was just confused, so when Silver dragged him to the kitchen and insisted that they were eating ramen, he didn't really protest. _Romantic guy types? How does Green even know that? Wait, does this mean Silver's acted before? When? _Gold decided to voice his question as Silver set the pot with the ramen in it to boil on the stove. The redhead didn't answer at first.

"I used to do plays as a job. Stuff like Romeo and Juliet. Green's the only one who knew because I live with him. I don't anymore, so don't tell anyone about it." Silver said, poking at the ramen to try to break up the noodles so he wouldn't have to look at Gold.

"So, you're good at acting? Like a natural?" Gold asked. He was genuinely curious. Silver glanced at him. His golden eyes that earned him his name were shining and he had a small smile on his face. Silver quickly looked down again.

"I guess so. I mean, that's what people would tell me." He said. Gold's smile got bigger, practically a grin.

"Then you can help me to be a better actor, right?" He asked. Silver set down the spoon he was using to break up some of the ramen, and leaned against the counter. He noticed with the smallest hint of annoyance that Gold was sitting on the counter, right next to where he was leaning, and he wondered how he'd missed him jumping up there.

"I only agreed to help you with your lines, runt. Besides, in acting, all you have to do is pretend. It's like a game. You, of all people, should be good at that." Silver replied.

"I'm not a runt." Gold said seriously. Silver gave him an 'Are-You-Kidding-Me?' kind of look.

"You barely reach my chin."

"So?"

"That makes you a runt."

"Well, you look like a girl."

"And how many times have you used that one?"

"How many times have you called me short?"

"Touché…" Silver muttered. He glanced at the ramen and started breaking it up with a spoon again. It was starting to behave like noodles.

"We should practice while we wait for it to cook." Gold suggested. Silver shrugged.

"Whatever." He muttered. The playful moment had passed as quickly as it always did. Gold jumped down and went to grab the scripts from by the door where they'd left them when they walked in earlier. As he walked into the kitchen again, Silver was pulling two sodas out of the fridge. Gold paused before setting the scripts down the counter, as if a thought had just occurred to him.

"You know what they should make? …Chocolate Chip flavored soda…" He said seriously.

"The hell are you talking about, runt?"

* * *

**Silver: *sitting on Gold* I'm just here to tell you to review. I have no idea where Pepper is.**

**Gold: *foaming at the mouth* ?**

**Silver: ...*gives Gold his brownie back* Sorry...? Anyway, bye guys.**

**Gold: Bye! :3 *waves***


End file.
